This invention relates generally to the field of testing devices, and more particularly to a Remote Alarm Tester.
Alarm devices such as a horn, speaker or bell, have been in existence for many years. Additionally, the presence of multi story building for use as apartments, condominiums, or for business or other uses have increased dramatically over the last fifty years. It has become common practice and law to mandate the installation of fire or smoke alarm devices mounted on the wall or ceilings of hallways on each floor of a building. These alarms become activated when there is evidence of a fire. An industry has grown up around the testing and maintenance of these alarms to make sure that they are functional and up to code.
Presently, the alarm testing procedure can be very time consuming. The tester generally access""s a central console located in the lobby of the building or other designated location. The tester must activate each alarm at the central console and then travel to each alarm to make sure it is working, and then go back and turn the alarm off. This process is not only time consuming, it also causes unnecessary disturbance and concern to the residence of the building. A solution to this problem can be to have a second person stationed at the alarm location while the first person activates the alarm at the central console. The two could talk to each other by hand held transmitting and receiving devices. This second option is expensive because two people need to be employed for the job rather than one.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a remote alarm tester that allows a maintenance person or Fire Alarm Inspector to more easily check the proper functioning of a plurality of emergency alarms in a timely, reliable fashion.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Remote Alarm Tester comprising: A graphic display panel having an attached electronic sound sensing device encased within a housing, said sound sensing device capable of activating an LED light when a sound of seventy five Db or greater has occurred within a ten foot distance from said testing device, and said graphic display panel also displaying pictorial and or language elements that communicate to passersby that an inspection is taking place and to not tamper with the sensing device.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.